The present invention relates to a method of applying edge trim to a furniture panel. More particularly this invention concerns such a method and the panel produced thereby.
In the production of many types of furniture, for instance tables or kitchen counters, the broad faces of a piece of fiberboard, chipboard, plywood or the like are covered with a decorative layer typically formed of plastic and adhered solidly to the panel, leaving the edges exposed. An edge trim, often matching the decor layer, is then applied to the narrow exposed edges of the board so that all visible surfaces have the desired appearance.
Typically the edge trim is made of a thermoplastic and is glued to the board edge. A layer of a bonding agent and a layer of adhesive are normally needed to bond the thermoplastic of the edge trim to the wood of the board. As a result there is a slight spacing producing an unattractive line between the normally matching edge trim and decor layer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of mounting an edge trim on a furniture panel.
Another object is the provision of such an improved method of mounting an edge trim on a furniture panel which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which substantially eliminates the line between the edge trim and the decor layer of the panel.
A further object is to provide an improved furniture panel.
A thermoplastic trim strip is mounted to an edge face of a wood-core furniture panel according to the invention by applying a face of the trim strip directly to the edge face and bonding the trim-strip face directly to the panel-edge face. For instance high-frequency, e.g. ultrasonic, welding can be used to directly bond the parts together, eliminating a visible seam between the edge trim and the panel. The connection is extremely strong and, when the edge trim matches any decor layers on the panel, the edge trim appears to form a seamless continuation of the decor layers for the extremely attractive appearance of a more expensive solid-plastic panel.
According to the invention the panel has outer faces terminating at the edge face and the trim strip is provided with edge lips that project past the broad faces when the strip is bonded to the edge face. The method further has according to the invention the steps of melting the edge lips over onto the panel faces and trimming off the edge lips where they project past the panel faces. This ensures that even if the fit is not perfect, any gap between the edge trim and the panel edge is filled.
According to another feature of the invention, a thin layer of glue is applied between a face of the trim strip and the edge face and the trim-strip face is bonded to the panel-edge face by means of the glue layer. A polyurethane or APAO hot-melt adhesive can be used and will be virtually invisible. This is particularly true when the edges of the trim strip are extra-thick, giving the panel a concave shape turned toward the edge face so that, when pressed in place, the trim-strip edges fit solidly to the panel edge face. In this case the entire strip is pressed flat against the normally planar panel edge face so that in effect the strip edges are prestressed against the panel edge face.
In accordance with the invention the glue layer and the edge trim are of the same color. This further reduces the likelihood that the seam will be visible, whether the glue is a hot-melt one or a standard solvent-based adhesive.
The panel has outer faces terminating at the edge face and the trim strip is provided with edge lips that project past the broad faces when the strip is bonded to the edge face. In addition the edge lips are melted over onto the panel faces and the edge lips are trimmed off where they project past the panel faces.
The panel outer faces are formed by plastic decor layers, and during the bonding the edge trim is pressed against the edge face.
The glue layer includes a bonding agent.